Kayoh
Kayoh (カヨウ Kayou) is a reoccurring character who first appeared in Pandemonium: Wizard Village. Her position is that of a mayoral assistant to the Variant Village's chief, Ainu. She is also in charge of patrolling the surroundings of the village in search of possible threats, recognition, and espionage. In the manga Flower Knight Dakini, Kayoh assumes the role of village chief, and it is revealed that she has a daughter named Prakasha (the product of her relationship with Cosith). Appearance Kayoh is a tall, slender fox variant with nine tails and three striped horns around her head (two on the side, one on the back). Her facial features include a tear-dropped shaped face (similar to Domika's, as well as many of Sho's other fox characters), and two black oval-shaped eyes, to which almost always remain half-lidded in a tired expression. The rest of her head consists of two large ears with black tips at the end, and a short haircut. She is often depicted by Sho as being exceptionally curvy with long legs. This includes her well-endowed bust and wide, shapely hips. At the bottoms of her legs and her feet, the same black-striped pattern can be found similar to her horns, as well as on the tips of each of her nine tails, the ends of her hair, and on her fingers. Fashion wise, Kayoh wears a choker around her neck, adorned with a cowbell. Her blouses typically consist of being rather low-cut, showing off quite a bit of her cleavage. In Pandemonium, she also wears a long black skirt that is cut down the side, so that she may easily reach the sheathe wrapped around her right leg holding her knife. In Chapter 8 of Pandemonium, she can also be seen wearing a black cloak and a mask to hide her appearance. During Pandemonium's epilogue which takes place 16 years after the events that transpired throughout the manga, she can be seen wearing a black corset and matching black sleeves with oval-shaped frills, and in place of her skirt, she now wears a pair of black pants with the same pink oval-shaped frills at the bottoms. The sheathe that she once wore around her leg is now placed behind her just below her tails. Although, it is unclear if this is now her typical fashion. When she returns in Flower Knight Dakini at the festival in Karacuma, she returns to wearing an outfit very similar to her apparel in Pandemonium. However, what's changed is a veil adorned to her horns on the right and left sides of her head, a scarf with a firework pattern, and she now wears a full black dress. Her cowbell appears to be missing from the black choker she wears around her neck as well. Relationships It is unknown just who exactly Kayoh's biological parents were and what they might have been like, but she seems to have had no trouble making a family of her very own once she came to the Variant Village along with Cosith, whom she met along the way. In Pandemonium, she is often seen in close vicinity to him, and they appear to have a special relationship with one another. It is clear through images of the past that Kayoh is seen by Domika as an older and more mature sister, and their bond is especially close. One could very much assume that Kayoh, Cosith, Domika, and Malsus view Ainu as their father figure. In Flower Knight Dakini, it is revealed the full context of Kayoh and Cosith's special relationship, as she now has a daughter of her very own; Prakasha. It would appear that after becoming a mother, Kayoh is depicted as a lot more caring and loving, smiling more often, especially towards her daughter. Combat Ability Kayoh is depicted as a very capable and an extremely agile person despite her curvaceous appearance, and seems very knowledgeable in a wide array of weaponry. Her own collection of weapons mainly consists of knives in varying sizes and kunai. She seems to have no trouble figuring out how to fire a rifle that she took from one of the members in Crain's brigade, and mainly uses it to cause a cliffside to collapse, after which she tosses it away and chooses to fight only with her knives, perhaps deeming the stocky firearm too obstructive to make full use of her agility. She can use an incredible amount of force to propel herself forwards, her feet acting like springs to launch herself at high speeds. Her nine tails aren't just for show either, and while in the air, she can rotate herself to completely change direction, which can be used to avoid incoming fire or to attack someone in her blind spot. Trivia * Kayoh is very clearly a representation of the mythical and popular nine-tailed fox spirit known as the Kyūbi no kitsune (九尾狐); A being capable of shapeshifting into various forms, which most often include the impersonation of beautiful women. * Her name is a reference to the identity the legendary kitsune from Japanese mythology, Tamamo-no-Mae, took after fleeing China to go to India, Lady Kayō (華陽夫人). * According to a handful of art drawn by Shibamoto, including an entire concept page for Pandemonium, when she was younger, Kayoh appears dressed in rags and dual-wielding sticks with sharp rocks tied to them. It would seem that prior to meeting Cosith and coming to the village, she was quite feral. Often being seen baring her sharp teeth and occasionally seen on all fours in a defensive stance that an animal might take. * Even when she was young, Kayoh has always been quite busty. Some things never change. Category:Pandemonium: Wizard Village Category:Flower Knight Dakini